pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Middleton
Christopher Middleton (born June 10, 1926) is an English poet, academic, and translator, especially of German literature. Life Middleton was born in Truro, Cornwall, in 1926. He served in the Royal Air Force from 1944 to 1948, and then attended Merton College, Oxford.Christopher Middleton (b. 1926), The Poetry Archive. Web, Feb. 9, 2014. He held academic positions at the University of Zürich (1952-1955) and King's College, London (1955-1965). In 1965 he became Professor of Germanic Languages at the University of Texas, Austin, a position he held until retiring in 1998. Middleton has published translations of Robert Walser, Nietzsche, Hölderlin, Goethe, Gert Hofmann and many others. Recognition He has received various awards, including the Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize and the Schlegel-Tieck Translation Prize. Publications Poetry *''Torse 3: Poems, 1949-1961''. New York: Harcourt, 1962. *''Penguin Modern Poets 4'' (by David Holbrook, Christopher Middleton, & David Wevill). Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1963. *''Nonsequences: Selfpoems''. Longmans, 1965; New York: Norton, 1966. *''Our Flowers and Nice Bones''. Golden, CO: Fulcrum Press, 1969. *''The Fossil Fish: 15 micropoems''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1970. *''Briefcase History: 9 poems''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1972. *''Fractions from Another Telemachus'', Frensham, UK: Sceptre Press, 1974. *''Wild Horse.'' Frensham, UK: Sceptre Press, 1975. *''The Lonely Suppers of W.V. Balloon.'' Boston: David R. Godine, 1975. *''Razzmatazz''. Autsin, TX: W. Thomas Taylor, 1976. *''Eight Elementary Inventions''. Frensham, UK: Sceptre Press, 1977. *''Anasphere''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1978. *''Carminalenia''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1980. *''Woden Dog''. Providence, Ri: Burning Deck, 1982. *''111 Poems''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1983. *''Two Horse Wagon Going By''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1986. *''Selected Writings''. Manchster, UK: Carcanet, 1989. *''The Balcony Tree''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1992; Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 1992. *''Some Dogs''. London: Enitharmon Press, 1993. *''Intimate Chronicles''. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press; Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1996. *''Twenty Tropes for Doctor Dark''. London: Enitharmon Press, 2000. *''The Word Pavilion and selected poems''. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 2001. *''Of the Mortal Fire''. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 2003. *''The Anti-Basilisk''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2005. *''Tankard Cat''. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 2005. *''Tenor on Horseback''. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 2007. *''Collected Poems''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2008. Non-fiction *''Bolshevism in Art, and other expository writings''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1978; Atlantic Highlands, NJ: Humanities Press, 1980. *''The Pursuit of the Kingfisher'' (essays). Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1983. *''Jackdaw Jiving: Selected essays on poetry and translation''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1998. *''Pataxanadu, and other prose''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1977. *''Serpentine''. London: Oasis Books, 1985. *''In the Mirror of the Eighth King''. Los Angeles, CA: Sun and Moon, 1999. Translated *Robert Walser, The Walk, and other stories. London: Calder, 1957. * Gottfried Benn, Primal Vision (translated with others). Newton, NJ: New Directions, 1960. *Hugo von Hofmannsthal, Poems and Verse Plays (translated with others). New York: Pantheon, 1961. * Modern German Poetry, 1910-1960: An Anthology with Verse Translations (editor, and translator with Michael Hamburger). New York: Grove, 1962. * The Poet’s Vocation: Selections from the letters of Hoelderlin, Rimbaud and Hart Crane (editor, and translator with William Burford). Austin, TX: University of Texas Press, 1962. *Günter Grass, Selected Poems (translated with Michael Hamburger). New York: Harcourt, 1966. *Robert Walser, Jakob von Gunten. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press, 1969. *Friedrich Nietzsche, Selected Letters. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1969; reprinted, Hackett, 1996. *Günter Grass, Poems (translated with Michael Hamburger). New York: Penguin, 1969; published as Selected Poems, 1980. *Christa Wolf, The Quest for Christa T.. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1970. *Paul Celan, Selected Poems (translated with Michael Hamburger). New York: Penguin, 1972. *Friedrich Hoelderlin and Eduard Moerike, Selected Poems. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1972. *Günter Grass, Inmarypraise. Boston: Harcourt, 1974. *Elias Canetti, Kafka’s Other Trial: The Letters to Felice. New York: Schocken, 1974. *(With Hamburger) Günter Grass, In the Egg, and other poems (translated with Michael Hamburger). Boston: Harcourt, 1977. *Robert Walser, Selected Stories. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1982. *Gert Hofmann, The Spectacle at the Tower. New York: Fromm, 1985. *Gert Hofmann, Our Conquest. New York: Fromm, 1985. *Gert Hofmann, The Parable of the Blind. New York: Fromm, 1987. *Gert Hofmann, Balzac’s Horse and Other Stories. New York: Fromm, 1988. * Lars Gustafsson, The Stillness of the World before Bach (editor, and translator with others). Newton, NJ: New Directions, 1988. * Andalusian Poems (from Spanish versions of the Arabic) (translated with Leticia Garza-Falcón). Boston: David R. Godine, 1993. *''Faint Harps and Silver Voices''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2000. Edited *(With others) Ohne Hass und Fahne (title means “Without Hate and Flag”). Hamburg, Germany: Rowolt Verlag, 1959. *(And selector of texts) German Writing Today. Harmondsworth, England, UK: Penguin Books, 1967. *''Selected Poems by Georg Trakl''. London: J. Cape, 1968. *(And author of introduction; and translator, with others) Selected Poems of Goethe. Boston, MA: Suhrkamp Insel, 1983. *''Elegies''. Newton, NJ: New Directions, 1999. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Christopher Middleton b. 1926, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 11, 2012. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Sonnet of Irreconcilables" at Poem of the Week: The Guardian *Christopher Middleton: Four new poems at The Bow-Wow Shop * Christopher Middleton b. 1926 at the Poetry Foundation *Christopher Middleton at the PIP (Project for Innovative Poetry) Blog. ;Audio / video *Christopher Middleton (b. 1926) at The Poetry Archive ;About *Christopher Middleton at Carcanet Press *Bold Blooms of Language: review of Middleton's Collected Poems at The Guardian Category:Academics of King's College London Category:Cornish poets Category:People from Truro Category:1926 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:Modernist poets Category:English academics